The Children Of Selene
by fantasy-elf
Summary: Alice Jefferson would sacrifice anything to protect her little brother Thomas from the vampires that hunt him. Even so much as to turn to the most powerful and menacing of them all for protection. Is she willing to pay the price for his help? Alucard/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hellsing characters (execpt for those of my own creation) nor do I intend to use this fanfic story for gaining moneys of any sort. I am simply writing for my own and others enjoyment. **

**A/N: This is a new story of mine. Let me know what you think of it thus far. Feel free to leave reviews as they are very motivating to me as a writer. **

**I hope you enjoy the story :0)**

* * *

Summary: Alice Jefferson would sacrifice anything to protect her orphaned little brother Thomas from the vampires that hunt him. Even so much as to turn to the most powerful and menacing of them all to ask for help. But there is always a catch. Is she willing to pay the price for his protection? Even if it costs Alice her body as well as her blood?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

_The present - Hellsing Manor_

Alice Jefferson trembled, clutching her towel to her, the only thing keeping her naked body protected. Goosebumps rippled across her skin, whether from the chill of the room or the thirsty gaze of the vampire naught but a few feet away, she did not know.

" What do you want, Alucard?" It whispered from her lips, her crystalline eyes never daring to leave his form.

He was a menace. Tall and lithe like a panther. A dark angel donned in blood red attire. The very blackness of his hair rippled around his aristocratic face like a deadly halo.

His eyes were a hungry flame, an insatiable inferno, burning at her very flesh. They held purpose and a steely resolve unknown to any man.

" You know what I want, little one," His voice rumbled deep and seductively. It's thrilling tone sending heat rushing through her veins. Her heart skipped a beat and she took a step away from him.

Slowly but surely he stalked towards her, his steps calculated, like that of a predator. And she, Alice, was his prey. Closer and closer he moved, almost seeming to float with a grace no living man could possess.

Alice took another step back, her fingers turning white as she clutched the towel to her desperately. Her eyes widened when her back met the cold stone wall behind her. She was trapped, and he was gaining on her with slow sureness. Alice could feel him now, the odd coldness coming from him send a wave of spider legs running down her spine. His scent was strong, alluring and inescapable as he leaned in towards her, bracing his large powerful hands either side of her head.

She knew what he wanted. But she would not let him have it. She would fight him all the way.

" S..stop," it came out a breathy whisper.

" Do not fight me," He whispered into her throat, his midnight hair tickling her bare shoulders.

Alice squeezed her eyes shut. A hot heat and stark utter fear clenched in her body like an iron fist of fiery ice. His pointed elegant nose pushed against the lobe of her ear and soft breathy moan escaped her parted lips.

Alice could feel herself giving in. She was losing to him. Her body was surrendering itself to his commands. And he knew it...

She felt him smile then, that same wolfish grin pressing against the side of her vulnerable throat. His cool lips brushing tantalisingly.

So many confusing feelings Alice felt, and fear was the one that over rode all. What it would take for him to just bite. To snap her neck in mere seconds. She would be dead before she could think of screaming for help.

" Please stop," She spoke, louder this time. Tears began prickling at her eyes. " Please, Alucard, stop this."

Either he did not hear her or he was simply ignoring her wishes, Alice did not know which. Alucard just replied by burying himself further into her dark hair. An almost primitive rumble of a growl vibrated against her. His gloved hands clenching dangerously into the wall behind her, its rubble crumbling under his powerful fingers. He was losing his control.

" Alucard, please stop," Alice was desperate now pushing at him with her free hand.

" Why? When I am enjoying myself so immensely," His voice resounded through her. Was he laughing at her?

" You're scaring me." It came out suddenly. It was a pitiful thing to admit. But it was true. She was absolutely terrified of him. Of his hunger for her.

It did the job. Alucard's slender frame froze suddenly and he pulled back to take in her teary features. The unusual paleness of her skin. The fear in her eyes.

There was a moment of empty silence that followed. His turbulent fiery orbs casting over every inch of her face. He was tense, the strange battle of his demons shone out through his every pores. He smelt of danger and death. He was made of it.

Finally, he stepped away, strolling over towards the other side of the room. Giving her the space she needed.

" What scares you more little one?" He spoke as though speaking to a child, "The idea that I want you most ravenously," A slow menacing grin flashed sharp pointed teeth, " or the fact that your body burns for me too."

" I don't want this," Alice stated firmly, trying to fight the pull of his eyes. Who was she trying to convince more, him or herself?

Alucard's lips twitched and rose into knowing smile.

" You think so?," he taunted, " Shall we test out that theory? " He said stepping towards her once again.

" No!" it came out sharper than she wanted. Alice held up a trembling hand to ward him off. " Just go. We can't do this. Your... You're a vampire and I'm a human... It's not right..."

" Says whom?" The vampire interjected darkly.

" I do," She stated simply. Exhaustion entering her small frame. It was late and had been a hard day. Bed sounded more appealing without an aroused vampire in it. " Please just go." She whispered finally to him, Desperate to get his cooperation, " I can't do this. No here, not tonight."

For a moment he watched her, unmoving. The swirling shadows that played and rippled around his majestic presence told Alice he was not pleased. He was like a storm gathering in the darkness waiting to rumble into action.

" Very well, little human. Your are free, I will not touch you tonight," The vampire said finally, turning slowly to walk towards the wall. But not before looking back to her a final time. His molten crimson orbs burning with such intensity it made the blood in her veins chill over with unease.

"Tomorrow, however... You are mine."

And then he was gone. Alice watched the shadows engulf him in their embrace. The very things he was made of. Her back slid down the wall to land in a crumpled kneel upon the floor. Tears blurred her vision.

Things were all getting out of hand. Every day she was finding it harder to fight him off. Things were getting dangerous, and she could not escape him.

He would always find a way to bring her back to him.

It would only be a matter of time before he came for her again.

When had it gotten this far...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything that belongs to Hellsing and its creators. I write this story simply for my enjoyment and for others. The only things that are mine are my OC characters.**

**Here is chapter 2 of 'The Children of Selene'**

**Enjoy :0)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When had it gotten this far...

-o-

**_A Few Months Ago - Somewhere in the City of London_**

-o-

.

" Run, Thomas! Run!" A feminine shout lilted through the night's air like a chime.

The pain in her ribs was excruciating. Alice was breathing heavily, her lungs filling up with so much air, so much fear they could have burst. Her hood, now fallen from it place on her head, batted and swayed harshly in the wind as she ran. Her short black hair bounced and fluttered like feathers around her ears. Her quick but light footsteps pattered across the pebble dashed street in a sure rhythmic speed. The small boy beside her, merely half her age sprinted at her side. His large brown eyes wide in child-like terror and adrenaline. His gasping breaths just as heavy as hers, and yet even though he was three quaters her height, he had managed to keep astride with her every yard of the way.

Spotting a nearby alley way, they both turned into it. Never slowing their gate, never stopping to take a much needed breath. They ran through the night, endlessly. Needing to be safe. Needing to be free of the creature that followed behind them. That hunted them.

They had managed to lose the monster back a few streets. It hadn't been easy getting the thing of their trail, but they had managed it. For now.

Turning down another alley way they paused. Alice reached out almost automatically to pull her younger brother down beside her, their hiding spot was behind a pile of rotten trash and torn mouldy card board boxes.

" Is he gone?" Thomas asked, puffing harshly for the oxygen his body craved so much. His small slender body trembled beside Alice's. His rounded cherub like face that should have been happy and innocent appeared weary and frightened in the reflecting light of the nearby street lamps.

The very image almost broke Alice's heart.

Alice's eyes were glued to the surrounding darkness. To the end of the street. To the rooftops that loitered above their heads.

Nothing could be heard. Not a single shuffle. Not a single rat or mouse in the surrounding trash heap.

" I think so," was her quiet, almost in inaudible reply. Yet her pale grey eyes never strayed from the hidden shadows that played across her vision. Almost as though waiting for something to appear. Expecting something. Expecting _him._

Taking a cleansing breath she scanned around the area one last time and nodded to herself. She then turned to her brother.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and in the next they had their arms around each other.

Alice tried to console her brother while he sobbed quietly into her shoulder. His almost too-skinny frame shook and trembled in her hold – and was nearly her undoing.

Shaking her head she pulled her brother closer. His head barely reaching the tops of her shoulders.

He was such a small boy. His body barely grown into that of a normal twelve year olds. He was barely in his young teen years and yet he looked to be no older than nine. The image tore at her. To see her brother so distressed, so frightened, was almost too much for her.

Holding him tightly to her, she blinked away the tears that stubbornly wanted to fall. She did not want to seem weak. Weakness is what kills people. Weakness is for the ones who give up; and she wasn't giving up. Not yet. Not while she had her brother. Alice had to remain strong, for both herself and Thomas, as he needed her now – more than ever.

Alice shook her head and pondered, _where had we gone wrong?_

They had been so close. So close to the freedom they craved with every ounce of their beings. Why it was only a week ago they had moved to this part of town, away from their friends, from their school, from their safe spot. They were always being chased, always having to move to find sanctuary elsewhere. Why wouldn't they just leave us alone? Alice all but wanted to cry into starry sky, trying to bite back the pain in her chest from where she had fallen earlier and possibly broken a rib.

When would it end?

Alice all but crushed Thomas to her, smiling slightly when he snuggled down into her and began to drift off to sleep, exhaustion finally staking claim of his small abused frame.

She envied him in times like this, that no matter where he was or what had happened he never failed to just nestled down and sleep without a single worry on his mind. How Alice longed to just lay down beside him and sleep the dreams of nothingness. To just rest a little, just for a few hours maybe. She could not remember how long it had been since they had slept in a normal bed, a warm and soft quilt to keep them protected from the nights chill. No matter how hard she try she could not make herself drift off to sleep, and when she did it was always for an hour or so, she was always awakened by passing cars or a cat hunting for its small prey in nearby trash cans. Always on the look out. Always paranoid of the darkness, longing for when the sun would finally come up.

Alice felt her eyes began to drift slowly shut...

" Alice?"

Her eyes shot open, and glanced down at the partially sleeping form of her brother.

" Hmm?" She answered, drowsily. Guiltily trying to make it look like she hadn't nodded off.

" When are we going home?" the soft child-like wonderment in his tone brought a single tear rolling down the young girls face.

_Home._ Alice had almost forgotten what 'home' look like. Would it still be there waiting for when they got back? Could they go back after all that had happened? The soft smell of freshly cut grass every Friday from the garden. The summer glow of the sun beating through her bedroom curtain every morning. Such small little immaterial things that she had took for granted often.

" Soon," She lied, easily. " Soon."

Despite the cruel iron fist clenching at her heart, she smiled suddenly. A familiar memory flashed in her mind, a voice replaying in her heart over and over again like a comfort.

_He is your brother. Keep him safe, Alice, no matter what they do to you. He is very important, to me, to you, and to many others... Keep him safe._

Jutting her chin, Alice turned back towards the darkened end of the street and probed the shapes and shadows for anything that moved.

How long would it be before the creatures returned? How long would it be before they would final come and take Thomas away from her? She could not fight them all. They could not run forever. Time was running out for them.

It would be a matter of time before they would try again – and this time there would be more of them.

.

* * *

-o-

**_At the Hellsing Manor_**

-o-

.

"Any news walter?" Came the firm but melodious voice of the blonde haired woman before the desk. Her piercing icy gaze rested intently on the tall, willowy man stood beside her.

The lady was tall, even though she was seated. Her long silken hair was so frosted in colour it almost looked white in the sunshine. Her grey suit fit snugly to every feminine curve and crevice. The thick cigar resting in her mouth sent plumes of smoke wafting through the large but scarcely furnitured office.

" Yes ma'am." Came the butlers reply, his tone low but regal in a other-worldly quality. The aged but still handsome looking gent stood before her desk. He wore a sleek fitting grey waistcoat and a thin but silken looking long sleeved shirt underneath. His trousers were black and long, that fell seamlessly all the way down to his black polished shoes. He was the image of etiquette and supremacy.

"There will be a meeting with the Royal Counsellor's tomorrow afternoon, at ten sharp." He continued, his cool orbs flashing to his mistresses every now and then through the lens of his monocle resting on the bridge of his nose. "Her majesty will not be attending. Sir Middleton will be leading the party. Shall I put you down as attending, Sir Integra?"

The blonde woman, Sir Integra Fairbrook Winsgate Hellsing, nodded. Her suit crinkling and her hair swaying slightly at the movement.

"Yes, do." She took another long drag of her cigar before placing it head down with the rest of the deadened debris in the ash tray. A single lone swirl of smoke permitted the area. " See to it that the Garrison cab is prepared and ready for me at seven thirty."

Walter nodded, the movement stiff but none the less respecting of her authority, "Yes Ma'am."

"Anything else?" She asked.

" Well, actually there is." Walter piped up, grabbing the leader of Hellsing's attention, " Something that may be of interest to you, I believe?"

"Oh?" A thin blonde brow quirked over a pair of silver framed spectacles.

From the pile of papers stashed in the folder in his hand, he pulled out a single file and placed it before Integra on the table. Within moments she was scanning through it, page by page as Walter went through the briefing with her.

" A group of vampires have been spotted in the outskirts of London in the last couple of days."

Sir Integra, forgetting herself, staggered and her eyes widened in surprise. "What?... Who would dare to...?"

"It's true." Walter merely stated. Fact. " We have been tracking their movements since Tuesday; They came somewhere from the north. "

" How many?" Integra asked, not looking up to him, even as she turned another page.

Walter shrugged, " We are not sure; the day before yesterday there were sixteen counted in total, however more have been seen since then."

That caught her attention. Her head shot up to land her frozen orbs onto him. Nothing could hide the surprise and distaste that shone through them. _So many?_ Integra thought.

Walter continued nonchalantly, not disturbed by the lady's sudden show of emotion. "They have killed two civilians thus far, and three have been injured. They are dangerous, but haven't caused too much of a hazard so far..." he paused for a moment, hesitating before finally brining out his own thoughts on the matter. " However I find something 'odd' about them."

That blonde brow quirked again, this time in curiosity, "Go on." Sir Hellsing probed, more of a soft demand than a request.

" During our few days watching them, we have found their movements to be... 'most confusing'."

" How so?" Integra asked again.

" They have split..." Walter started, indicating with an elegant gesture of his hands to his meaning, "... They have scattered across the county. Their patterns are strange, almost illogical." He continued, a frown coming to his own aged face at the strangeness of it all. " They move to and from places quickly. They show no sign of settlement here amongst the humans. They kill, but they do not feed on their prey. It is almost as if they are keeping a low profile, that they are hiding. but then why would they be here, of all places?" His tone changed to that of a quieter quality, as though in thought but speaking it aloud. " It is almost as if they are up to something. A plan perhaps? It is almost as if..."

" They are after something?" Integra finished the sentence for him. A strange look dawning across her cool but ethereal features.

" Or someone." Walter added again, their eyes meeting across the table, a hidden meaning in that single look.

There was a moment's pause, as Sir Hellsing pondered to herself, the cogs slowly working in her mind on the situation.

" Good Walter." She finally said, with a nod, sliding the now closed file back to him across the table. " Keep an eye on them." She added the last with a hardening in her eyes.

" Shall I send out Seras and Alucard to...?"

" No." She interjected him firmly but softly. A demand all of its own. She shook her head slowly, turning finally to gaze into the heat of the sunshine through the large glass window behind her desk. " We will watch them." She said, more to herself than him. " Let us observe our enemy, let us see what they are up to." She turned back to Walter to see his confusion at her hesitation. She simply shrugged, elegantly. "Whatever it is that they are after must be of great importance to come all this way to try and sneak under our very noses."

Walter merely nodded, his lips twitching upwards in the slightest of smile. His eyes twinkling cunningly with that of a foxes.

"If circumstances change, inform me immediately." Integra added finally, before turning back to her desk and the small pile of papers that awaited her attention.

" My lady," Was Walters only reply. Bowing gracefully at the waist to his mistress before turning away and heading back to his jobs for the morning.

A small niggling feeling, at the back of his mind told him that something _very interesting_ was about to take place.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 of 'The Children Of Selene'. I hope you enjoy it, let me know how you think it is going. :0)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

x-x-x-x-x-x

-o-o-

_**Somewhere in the City of London -**_

-o-o-

Saying that the main market place in the town centre was busy, would be an understatement in Alice's book. It was practically heaving with people. Bodies, pushing their way this way and that as they tried to get to every stall and shop in the square. To Alice they felt like giants to her, even as her own slim form tried to slink and weave its way through the endless jostle of people.

In a way it wasn't so pleasant. The stench of freshly carved flesh from the butchers was enough to make her gag on her own tonsils. The none to gentle shoves and knocks from a straying stranger's limb or arm was all but making her growl in frustration.

But, In another way it was good for her. It created coverage for her, so no one would see her.

"Freshly carved pork chops, ladies and gentlemen, the best pork in the county! Come place your bids!"

A loud gruff voice resounded close to Alice, making her jump slightly.

She turned her dark head towards the man besides her. His largely stout body seemed to overshadow her. His large beefy hands holding up a chunk of what she could only presumed was meat.

His eager eyes landed on Alice. He tried to put on his best business-like smile even as it showed the crooked yellowness of his teeth from behind his overgrown beard.

" Can I help you lassie?" He asked loudly, in a strong Scottish drawl of an accent.

Alice swallowed, and anxiously looked about the teaming crowd to see if anyone was looking at them. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself.

" No thank you," Alice muttered quietly, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, " I'm just looking." She threw him one of her disarming smiles and all but sighed in relief when he turned to walk back into his shop.

" Let me Kno' if ya need anythin." He called one last time, obviously not as friendly now that he got the inkling that she did not intend to buy anything.

Alice took this moment, to quickly shuffle her way down through the crowd once more, trying to find her way to the one place that was her regular haunt. The place she knew where she could get food for her and Thomas.

The fresh fruit and vegetable markets were easiest, Alice thought to herself as she looked about and decided which one she would have a try at today. They were open areas and always full of crowds looking for fresh produce. It was the perfect spot for Alice to just slink in and take what she needed.

Though, anytime before now she would have detested the idea of stealing. In fact loathed thief's entirely. But the constant empty grumble of her belly and the reminder of the starving boy in her protection made her act quickly and without thought.

Alice's cool grey eyes scanned her surrounding quickly, assessing all situations and dangers. Her small cold hand reached up to flick the irritating piece of her short black hair back into place.

Until she saw it.

There was her moment.

A woman stood beside a fruit stall, her back towards Alice. She was large in size (putting it gently) and stood rather tall for a woman who looked to be in her mid forties. She was searching across the stall of various fruits for something in particular, while every now and then addressing the seller for assistance. Being a rather animated and clumsy woman, she would every now and then knock the table holding the pallet of red fruits. So much in fact a small pile fell to the floor.

The woman, noticing, looked sheepishly at the slightly irritated cashier. She started to apologize profusely before bending down slowly to pick them back up.

Alice moved in quick.

Within a few seconds she was beside her, gently laying a hand on the lady's arm.

The woman, startled suddenly, and turned to Alice who was now smiling at her sweetly.

" Here, let me help you with that." Alice said as nicely as possible, already feeling a slight twinge at the thought of what she was about to do.

" Oh, bless your heart." The woman spoke in a natural lilt. Her rounded cheeks were not only rosy in embarrassment but also in a struggle to straighten herself. " How very kind of you."

Taking the moment, Alice bent down quickly and picked some of them up. She then walked a little farther away to where the others had rolled to and concealed herself cleverly, just long enough so that she could pick up two rounded fruits and shove them in her pockets. The rest she held in her hands, as though to show she was of good intentions and walked back to place them on the stand.

" Why thank you, young lady." The lady said one last time before turning back to her conversation with the man behind the table.

Done.

Taking a sharp left she quickly scrambled through the mass of people, dodging this way and that. Her heart beat heavily within her chest as though half expecting the man and woman to notice she had taken something and chase her across the square. Taking another sharp right down an alley, she began to run, her legs pumping with the need not only to get away from any possible trouble at what she had just done but to also see Thomas.

Alice pulled up short near a familiar desolate building that had once been an old factory many years ago. It now stood empty and windowless, like a shell of a reminder of the grandness the giant building had once been.

She skirted up a few steps and climbed through one of the gaps in the boarded up windows, smiling instantly when a familiar smiling face waited for her. His wide but warming amber eyes relieving all traces of worry and anxiety from Alice's heart.

" It's ok, just me." Alice whispered to the small boy, Thomas, her brother. His small face, once surprised and startled at her sudden appearance, settled and became relaxed.

Within seconds Alice found herself with arms wrapped about her waist, her brothers head nestled against the top flatness of her chest.

" I was worried about you." He said finally, in whisper, as though the very empty walls around us had ears to listen to us.

The very sentence itself spoke of fear, relief and happiness.

Alice smiled slightly, an honest smile that reached her cloudy orbs and was filled full of love for the young boy held within her arms.

" I'm ok." She said against his head before pulling away and put her hand into her pocket to pull out the two juicy looking peaches. " I have brought us some food."

She gave him one, watching his eyes light up and a huge grin begin to spread across his face in an almost comical matter. Alice laughed lightly at him.

" What is it?" He asked almost to himself, " A peach?" He said, look to his sister for an answer.

She merely nodded and lowered herself to sit against a wall near the boarded window. She felt happy to see her brother smiling so much, yet at the same time felt an empty stabbing somewhere from deep inside herself. Sadness. To know that her little brother was getting excited over a mere peach? Anyone else would have thought it was Christmas for the boy. He wanted for nothing, and demanded nothing from Alice, even despite the situation they were in.

He deserved so much more that the pitiful existence they lived in. The constant hiding from shadows and shapes in the dark. He deserved gifts of better standards; games, books, clothes. None of the things Alice could provide for him.

And yet still, Thomas, her little gorgeous 12 year old brother – asked for nothing, but his big annoying sister to stay beside him.

" Just to tied us over, for now." Alice said, trying to sound positive yet inside she felt the cold stone reality of dread weaving its way inside her chest.

It was fact. They would have to move on again soon, away from the area, lest the people become aware of their doings. Stealing food, unfortunately for Alice, was a necessity. But doing it too often in the same part of the town could become dangerous and blow there cover from those that constantly hunted for them.

Alice sighed, more or less to try and diminish the depressing thoughts running through her mind.

She turned to Thomas to see he had already finished his peach and was trying to gnaw at the tiny bits left that were still connected to the pip. She turned to her own, still uneaten, and lying uselessly in the palm of her hand.

Slowly she offered it out to him. Watching as he stopped suddenly chewing at the small stone to look to the fruit and then to his sister. The hunger in his gaze, overrode the uncertainty of taking it from her.

" What about...?" he started to ask, an innocent tone but nonetheless wise on the fact his sister hadn't even taken a bite of it.

" I'm not hungry." She offered again, smiling to reassure him, " Take it."

Without another word he took it, and began to sink his teeth into it. The slurping sounds coming from him and the juice that began to dribble down his chin made her feel envious that he could eat and hateful of the fate her stomach would not agree with her to eat something. She had not eaten for at least two days now. Her appetite completely diminished.

" What do you say, Thomas?" Alice said automatically, wearily, knowing she had this conversation with him many a time before.

" Thank you, Ali." Came the muffled reply.

Alice rolled her eyes at him. Her lips lifting slightly as she watched him guzzle the food down like a horse.

Finally looking away with a sigh, Alice scanned out through the gap beside her in the wooden board. The world outside was quiet and darkening under the thickened clouds beginning to ride over head.

" After you have finished we will start walking." She said, more to herself that to him, but still managed to catch the heavy sigh that came from him. "We'll go to outskirts of town, where it is less busy."

There was no arguing in the matter. Alice knew Thomas would follow her anywhere and would not question her motives or her need to always keep moving. To Alice he looked and sounded tired, but rest would be a good few hours away before they would decide to settle down elsewhere for the night.

It would be a long walk, that was for sure, Alice thought to herself and she began to plan it all. It would take almost half the day to get there, maybe more. But once there they could maybe, if they were lucky, stay for a few nights before they would have to shuffle around again.

One thing was for certain. They needed to get out of town. The last _incident _with the monsters had been close, too close in fact. She had nearly lost her brother at such a mistake. Now she needed to plan wisely and choose an area that was populated with people but not a well known area. It needed to be quiet and secluded, while at the same time present a sense of security by being surrounded by people.

She knew of such a place.

Kingston upon Thames.

* * *

-o-o-

_**Somewhere East of London -**_

-o-o-

A single burst of laughter echoed through the empty hall consisting of two lone figures. The sound was so loud and chilling that it rebounded menacingly from wall to wall and to the very depths of all the souls that heard it. It was sharp, unpleasant sounding to some ears, but the cold indifferent tone to it was enough to warn anyone sane that the person laughing was mentally unstable.

The noise came from a figure stood before a roaring fireplace, dressed finely in a smartly pressed white suit. His silhouette cast a sharp and ghoulish shadow across the large Victorian styled room.

" What a clever little human," The figure spoke as it leaned an arm against the oak top of the fireplace, spouts of laughter still erupting from inside his deep throat. " Out-witting us at every turn. How refreshing!" The tone was twisted and pitched rather unnaturally high.

Flames danced and whirled to cast vicious shadows around the face that stared into it with beady frosty orbs. Not even their blistering heat could warm the ice that lay frozen within; like a lake unable to melt.

" They are both turning out to be very entertaining indeed." The figure muttered to himself and turned slowly to face his one companion in the room.

It was a small hunched figure, ghoulish in appearance with eyes and pupils so tiny they almost looked like there weren't there at all. The creatures figure, though humanly looking, was mangled and it skin shrivelled like a dried up fruit. The fingers were unnaturally crooked with sharp talon like claws at their ends.

The creature bowed respectfully before the tall shadow of a man, before speaking.

" They are heading south," it spoke, its voice crackled and gravelly, " to the edge of the city."

The lithe figure nodded its head in acceptance to the news. " Excellent." He all but purred to the creature, " You have done well, _Hindil_." The creature snorted gutturally in excitement to his master's appraisal, " Your master is pleased with you." The figure said one more time before, turning back to the roaring flames behind him, the light flickering over the angled features of his long face. " It is now only a moment of time before it happens."

A shuffled was heard, as the creature hobbled forward, his head hung humbly even as its thick woollen hair fell forward before its face.

" Master?" The creature hissed apologetically, staggering slightly in its words, "Forgive me for speaking thus... B...But, his lordship is..."

"His lordship can wait." Was the waspish reply. The very sound echoed, creating silence instantly even as the creature hobbled back a step. " When we capture the boy we will send for _him_." The figure spoke, a deep rumble echoing in his throat like that of a growl, " He will have his mighty gift in good time. Until then... it is _my turn_."

The creature muttered something, something foreign and almost animalistic, before lowering itself into the humble position once again. Its head lowered and its body bent in an uncomfortable fashion to represent a bow.

It took a few moments of empty silence, and then the man spoke again.

" Tell the others to search for the target, tell them to be ready for the final command." There was no room for argument in the matter. The voice, the man itself, demanded obedience and respect.

" But sire..." The creature spoke up again, and anyone nearby would have seen its mangled face cringe into that of uncertainty towards the dark figure waiting patiently by the hearth.

" Are you questioning me, Hindil?"

It was a simple question. Yet it held all the threat of a panther before its cornered prey.

There was no answer, only silence, even as the creature began to quiver in fright.

" I did not think so." The figure answered to itself, almost amused. It soon changed and fell dead when the dark man turned with a swish of his jacket and spoke, "Tell the others to find the humans, keep a close eye on them," the glare he sent toward the pathetic quivering thing before him was enough to ensure his co-operation, " we cannot afford to lose them like we did _last time_."

The creature flinched at that. Knowing full well what had happened last time. How angry his master had been at such a mistake. How much Hindil himself had paid for such a mistake.

" Whatever you wish sire." Was all the creature said, knowing full well anything else would only seek to entice his master's wrath. He simple twisted awkwardly into a bow again and left the room. The heavy uneven tapping of his footsteps the last known sound before the door closed with resounding click.

" Yes." The single man remaining in the room all but purred darkly to himself.

His lips became tight with irritation. The muscle in his jaw ticked from within his hollowed cheeks.

" Whatever I wish." He muttered to himself, growing more agitated with every second, the air so tense and tangible you could slice it with a mere glade of grass, " Whatever Darius wants."

He, Darius, did not need to wish for anything. He simply took it, with or without permission. He was a vampire lord, born by right not by birth into the darkness that had been his for over a hundred and fifty years. He was magnificent, in his own eyes and others. Other vampires and dark creatures alike looked up to him, wanted to be him. He was all and everything dangerous and illusive. The master of illusions they called him.

_The master of incompetence more like_, a voice somehow snapped within his mind. Mocking him.

Sharp teeth bared, Darius growled at himself.

_Damn it all_, he thought viciously, on the brink of tearing something up, or someone. Wanting to see blood pour and bones break within his very hands.

Either he was weak or losing his touch, but neither sounded welcoming to him. More than once those two humans had escaped his grasp, more than once had he been close to having his very head severed from his body. Now that there was another 'incident' to add to the list, he very doubted that his master, the great Lord Aleron, was not going to give him peace for the next century or two.

They were but mere teens, children even. And yet they managed to escape him, to outrun him, to hide from him. Him. A vampire as old and as wise as he, yet he was being outsmarted by mere stupid bags of flesh. His food. His Prey!

It was almost laughable. Pathetic even.

Darius grit his teeth, an all but carnal sound coming deep from within the well of his gut. A silent promise going out to any poor soul within distance enough to hear it.

" You cannot hide from me forever."

* * *

-o-o-

_**At the Hellsing Manor -**_

-o-o-

An elegant pale eyebrow arched questioningly.

" Well?" The tall but elegant looking figure said from behind her oval silver plated glasses. The glaring light of the sun flashed across them dangerously, giving an almost deadly aura to the beautiful blonde woman sat before her large wooden oak desk.

The tall gentleman stood before her, his hands carry a small silver tray holding an arrangement of cups, saucers, jars and a teapot. He was suited as usual; his white shirt neatly pressed beneath a black waistcoat. His black trousers were fitted and long to match his legs. The monocle on his eye, sat in an almost regal fashion similar to that of an eighteenth century gentleman.

" I am afraid, ma'am, that we have no further news on the vampires." Walter spoke, his voice heavily accented with British pride, "We have not had or seen no further movement from them." He continued placing the tray carefully on the table and began to move the pottery around to make the lady of the household her daily routine of tea. "We are watching them closely, but with being so many of them and so scattered it is difficult to decipher what it is they are up to." He finished finally, setting the cup, now filled with the hot amber liquid, before the pile of papers piled upon her desk.

Integra sighed, a weary and almost irritated sound from deep within her throat.

" Nevertheless," Walter piped up suddenly, " we _are_ keeping a very close eye on them."

Integra paused a mere second, and then nodded slowly. Her long golden hair shimmering in the rays of sunlight through the office window.

" Good." She stated, pleased. " Do so. I am still not fully convinced that they are harmless." She said the last part more to herself, but then looked up to her proud butler and old friend standing before her. " They are up to something."

It was Walters turn to nod, in agreement.

" So it would seem." He added, almost amused.

Sensing that the lady of the house's mood had turned sour and she was feeling under the pressure of duty, Walter decided to try coaxing her into new direction of conversation.

" Shall I go to town for you tomorrow morning, Miss Integra?" He asked, already knowing what her answer would be. " I'm thinking Kingston Upon Thames?"

She nodded.

" Yes, that would be ideal Walter." Integra answered with a sigh, " The letters over there need posting. Thank you." She pointed over the opposite side of the desk where a small pile of envelopes laid waiting.

Walking over he picked them up and tucked them neatly into the pocket of his waistcoat before turning his attention back his mistress.

" Anything else ma'am?" He paused when she shook her head 'no', even without looking up at him, " How about some more of that camomile tea you liked last time?" He tried, almost smiling slightly when she slowly raised her head up from her paperwork to raise an eyebrow at him.

" It had a rather calming effect did it not?" He quipped, and all but tried not to chuckle. His lips lifted mischievously at her in a smile, knowing full well it was her favourite sort of tea.

She coughed. Paused for a moment. And then lowered back to immerse herself into her work again.

"Very well." It was a low reply from her, he almost could not hear her, " A small box."

This time he did laugh, a deep rumble of chuckle that sounded pleasant and friendly.

" Very good, Miss Integra." He finished, bowing respectfully at the waist, " Please, call me if you need anything."

With that he turned and left the room. The soft click of the door shutting behind him was the only sound that shattered the silence.

That and the soft measured scratching of a pen tip on paper.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello peeps, here is chapter 4 of 'The Children of Selene', I do not own anything that belongs to Hellsing or its makers. However the OC characters are mine. You know how it goes!**

**Its a long chapter so make plenty fo time to read it and don't forget to leave a review to let me know how you think its going. **

**Hope you enjoy :0)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-o-o-

**Kingston Upon Thames -**

-o-o-

-o-

"Can I come too?"

Alice rolled her grey eyes at the well placed innocence in her brother's tone. The mischievous little lad thought to try and win her over with his sweetness and large, warm inquisitive eyes. Only she knew better than to fall for it, try though as he might.

" No." It was a simple answer, one that left no room for argument. " You're staying here."

" But..." He began to argue from his perch upon a particularly old park bench. The paint had peeled long ago and was all but none existing to show the rotten wooden panels underneath.

" No 'buts' Thomas." Alice snapped softly as she tugged on her worn black cardigan and pulled the hood over her head. She was determined to sound stern for once to him. " You are staying here."

She climbed over the thick but short stone wall that separated her from her brother, her eyes scanning about the area cautiously for anyone that may be about at this time in the morning. Her limbs aching and protesting from the long uncomfortable night's sleep she had had.

They had made it to Kingston Upon Thames late into the night. It had taken them far longer than expected to get there. The area was a small but hardly used park in the outskirts of the town. The children's swings and slides were broken and unusable. The fish pond at its centre was all but green and full of all kinds of hazardous substances known to man. The place was more than a little rough around the edges and old looking.

The good things that drew Alice were the thick shrubbery and the grass that was had long been overgrown. A stone wall weaved curved its way like a protective barrier around the pedestrian's path than ran through the open garden, creating the perfect shaded hide out for them to sleep for the night. They had used the park bench to climb over the walls and nestle themselves deep within the thickness of the trees and bushes.

All in all, it was a shamble but nonetheless a quick and safe place to stay for the night.

" Why though?" Thomas's sharp outburst startled Alice out of her thoughts, making her turn to look at his flushed glaring face. " You always get to go out into the city." He complained, sulkily. " I want to go as well for once." Alice began to shake her head slightly, " Just this once! I don't want to be left on my own today."

Alice stood there and just stared at him, unsure of what to say, or how to approach the matter when her brother just simply put it that he felt 'lonely' without her there. Had he of said anything else she could have disagreed firmly, even scolded him for his selfishness. But then who could blame him? Alice would feel the same too if she were in his position. He was always being cooped up and never allowed any freedom or to approach people, in a way Alice was quite surprised he had suffered this long without losing his mind.

Alice sighed slowly, letting out her weariness in one deep breath.

"Look, Tom-Tom." She spoke, softly, encouragingly. She walked over to where he sat and knelt before him placing her hands on his kneecaps. " I know it is hard for you..." She began slowly, trying to sound positive and not make him feel any worse. "...what with staying around all day waiting for me to come back." She then chose her next words carefully, pausing for a second before bringing them forth. "But it's important that you stay here. Safe. You know that don't you?"

It was not really a question for him to answer, more like a statement. It was a fact for him to accept. Though Alice would have liked to have taken him with her to explore the cities that they ventured to, it was too dangerous for her to risk presenting him to large areas where people were; where crowds were. Where anyone or anything could be lurking, waiting to simply snatch him up from right under her hose.

Thomas lowered his head, his auburn locks, so much lighter than Alice's own, fell before his disappointed face. He simply nodded. " It just sucks, that's all." He muttered quietly to himself rather than to his sister.

Alice tried to smile at him reassuringly, but it held a bitter aftertaste to it.

"I know." She said, " But I would only go out there if I knew you were hidden and safe. I won't risk what happened last time."

It was the closest thing to truth she could ever speak to him. Never would she go anywhere out of earshot or eyesight of him if she knew he was not safe, not protected or in risk of danger. It was common sense. Not only for the sake of what he was, but also because she felt the undying need to watch over him and take care of him – seeing as he had no other person in the world to love him. Alice was all he had left.

" Hey," She spoke, trying to sound cheerful. She tapped his chin playfully to make him raise his dark eyes to her lighters ones. " Chin up! When..." She paused for a minute, and swallowed the twinge in her throat at what she was about to say, "when we get back home you can do whatever you like, without worry or having me following you like a shadow for the rest of your life. We'll even have that triple cheese pizza you love so much. How does that sound?"

His eyes lit up, just like that. A huge grin spread across his face in excitement and childish wonderment.

" Really?" he asked, all but breathless with the thought.

Alice could only nod and smile at him. She turned and began to rearrange herself for the morning ahead, at the same time almost chastising herself for presenting him with such hope; when at present times there was none.

"I can't wait." She heard the quiet whisper from behind her and had to blink back the tears that began to blur her vision.

Taking a deep breath, she turned. A small smile plastered on her face as she looked at her brother.

" Stay here?" she asked one last time, giving her brother a rather pointed look.

He simply nodded, and moved to climb back over the wall, into the thick shrubbery and out of sight. Having waiting a few seconds, and satisfied that she could no long see or hear him, she began her short trek into main city of Kingston Upon Trent.

Hoping that she would be successful today as she was yesterday and that when she returned Thomas would be exactly where she left him.

* * *

**Walters P.O.V**

-o-o-

The antique brass bell perched above the shop door tinkled melodiously, its delicate chime indicating to the owner of the shop that a new customer had arrived. The place itself, old and rustic looked like something out of a Victorian novel. Anyone who entered would almost say there was a faint musty, but pleasant aroma to the place. The shelving was thick and darkened oak wood. The windows, though slightly murky through age, were patterned with leaded criss-cross patterns, forming elegant diamonds for the world outside to peer into. The overall decoration could be classed as tasteful for some, the carpet was a dark navy colour, the wallpaper was plain pastel blue with decorative swirls and spirals on them, making the room look elegant and welcoming.

Behind the counter, a thick moustached man turned and smiled suddenly as the door further opened and a tall, slender figure entered. The cashiers elderly face flashed into a smile, his body straighten from his crouched position beside a large sized box full of goods.

" Good morning Mr Devons." The gentleman spoke to him. His words, one could say, were thick with an aloof British accent if it were not for the soft twinkle that entered his grey orbs.

" Ahh, Mister Walter Dornez." the shop owner called full of familiarity, his long sleeved shirted arm reaching over to grasp the other man's hand in a friendly shake. " It has been too long. How are you this fine day?"

The man, Walter, simply nodded to him. It was an elegant movement that could have been passed off as almost regal. He was dressed in his usual best this morning, consisting of his usual white shirt and black waistcoat. His normal long dark trousers plus his finely fitted gentleman's jacket that made him look taller than usual.

" I am quite well, thank you." Walter said after releasing the other mans, Mr Devons, hand. " I am here for some of the delicious tea you sampled me last time I was here."

The shop owner's face lit up instantly, a knowing smile coming across his weathered face as he turned to begin rummaging through the boxes laid out over the counter.

" The chestnut...?" he called, lifting a small box of tea out to peer at it through the gold framed spectacles perched over his beak like nose.

" Camomile." Walter correctly gently, waiting patiently as Mr Devons replaced the small box and began digging through another box for what he was looking for.

" Ah yes." Mr Devons said finally after pulling out two new small boxes and looking at them with a nod of certainty. " I remember." He spoke, more to himself than Walter, as though the very thought of trying to remember something was difficult. " So the lady of Hellsing liked it, did she?" Mr Devons placed the boxes of tea on the counter before Walter and began to place them into a paper bag. " Did it work as desired?" he enquired kindly, generally interested. But the gentle twinkle in his eyes told Walter that he already knew what the answer was.

Walter simply nodded, "Yes, it relaxed her considerably." He explained, watching his old friend before him nod knowingly, " She is very pleased with your loyal service, Jonathon."

Mr Devons chuckled, a deep throaty noise that was pleasant to the ears.

" I am pleased to know so." He stated, obviously flattered by the compliments.

Once he had placed the boxes into the little paper carrier bag he handed them over to Walter who took them with thanks.

"Here you go." Mr Devons said finally and smiled to his old friend of nearly forty years. " I have added another box, on the house if you will. No extra charge. I will add the rest to the tab for this month."

" You are very kind, Old friend." Walter nodded, though it looked more like a courtly bow than anything else, " I will be sure to tell Sir Hellsing of your unlimited generosity."

Walter turned around, bags in hand, to glance out of the window at the long black car still waiting for him. Sir Hellsing's own selected cab for him to use whenever he ventured out for certain needed accessories. The slight shadow from behind the sleek tinted windows told him the driver was still there and waiting patiently for his return.

" Good day to you, Mr Dornez." Mr Devons spoke, waving slightly in goodbye.

"And to you, Mr Devons." Walter replied in kind one last time, all but gliding forward to open the door with a twinkle.

And then he was gone.

The old weathered door creaked and closed with a resounding click.

The fresh cool air of morning was the first thing to attack Walter as he walked out of the shop, the insistent pressure ruffling the ends of his long dark ponytail. With a deep exhale of breath, he pulled his jacket closer about himself. The once fine sunny morning now had taken a turn and become chilly under the gathering of the shadowed clouds above his head.

He took a step out of the doorway and out into the busy streets, attempting to blend himself into the small flow of people, attempting to make his way back to the cab.

It was then that it happened.

" Hey! Stop that person!" A man's voice called from somewhere to his right. " Thief!"

One moment Walter was standing there, bags in hand ready to make his way towards the car. The next he was bombarded by something weighty and tall. The very impact of it sent the oxygen in his to come bursting out in a sudden whoosh of air. His grip slackened, and the treasure in his grip went sprawling across the pavement. The motion of it all sent him reeling forward, away from the object and almost into a litter bin if it were not for his quick reflexes. With a sharp twist he manoeuvred himself quickly into a slight crouch.

He turned his gaze to the 'thing' that caused his misbalance and had to blink back in surprise when he saw a pair of cool crystalline orbs watching him from their placement near the pavement. Walter for a second was stumped in silence, for it was not a 'something' that had knocked against him, but a 'someone'.

There sat a person, a boy to be exact, looking no older than his late teens. His dark hood was half hanging across his head from the sudden jolt of their clumsy impact. He was slim, almost on the skinny side some would say. He looked like he had not had a decent meal for a while. He looked far too small for someone of his age sort, child like even, with a rounded face and eyes wide and large as they watched him with something akin to fear.

" I'm sorry!"

The voice that spoke was soft and lilted, but not deep as Walter would have expected.

" Stop that youngster!" There it was, the shout from the man from earlier, now making his way through the crowd heading straight towards them, eyes boring down angrily on the youth knelt mere inches beside Walters feet. " He's been stealing!"

Walter Dornez turned from the man and back towards the boy, a strange hotness growing in him as the reality of it all began to kick in.

Without even a word, or moment of hesitation, the boy was up and running.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

-o-o-

" I'm sorry!" Alice all but squeaked at the man standing before her, feeling immensely intimidated.

She was all but laid sprawled on the pavement, the palm of her hands stinging from the impact upon the ground. She stared up at him, awed and the same time terrified at how the morning was beginning unfurl around her.

At this moment in time she was mentally chastising herself. _What the hell have you done, Alice?_ She practically wanted to scream at herself.

The morning had started off so well, she thought and she pondered the events of the day thus far to herself. Having left Thomas back in their secret spot Alice had heading into town to find food for the both of them. All had been going so well, no one had noticed or paid any attention to her. She had picked her 'victim' appropriately; a man serving pasties on a heated stall by the news agency store. He turned about for a good few minutes, chatting to a customer he must had known well.

She had timed it, measured the distance and how long it would take her to just take one, just one. It had all been set out perfectly. She had been mere inches away. She had reached out with nimble fingers, sweeping up one delicious smelling pasty in a mighty swoop like a bird of prey.

Until... The man behind the bench had turned around and noticed her.

What happened after that was beyond her at this point. All she could remember was the guy shouting at her, drawing various pairs of eyes into their direction. She could have played it out, made it to look like she was innocent – had it not been for the fact she was half way through shoving the pie in her pocket when he caught her out.

Alice had run like a rabbit caught in traffic, her heart pounding viciously in her chest, her legs pumping to drive her faster and faster through the trickling crowds of people.

And then she'd run into someone, this strange rich looking man who appeared just as startled as she was at this moment in time.

She had run into him, full blast, not looking where she was going. Objects went flying across the floor. Too bothered with problems to notice, she simply looked at the stranger who had stepped into her path.

He was regal looking and elegantly dressed as though for a fashionable tea party. He presented a sense of wealth and an aura of an aristocrat, with his finely fitted suit and singular monocle that flashed dangerously from its position now swinging across his chest.

They simply sat like that for a moment. Him watching her. She watching him. Assessing one another.

Neither of them moving until the bellowing shout of the pasty stall owner drew both their gazes; his with a confused frown and hers with utter terror.

He was accusing her of stealing, calling it as loudly and clearly as the sun and the moon in the sky until people started to stop and watch the scene unfold before them. All of their eyes slowly slithering their way directly to Alice still knelt upon the floor. The warmth of the 'criminal evidence' in her pocket reminded her that she needed to get moving and quickly before he reached her.

Alice readied herself, shifting until she had both feet flat on the floor ready to propel herself in the opposite direction. In that mere second, the gentleman before her turned to her, his dim grey eyes suddenly becoming stormy and thick with a sudden gleam of suspicion and questioning.

That was enough for Alice.

With all the energy she could muster, she pushed herself up and darted through the endless bodies of people. Weaving this way and that. Her heart pounded frantically as adrenaline and fear kicked in, pushing her onwards and urging her legs to go faster. She wanted to glance behind her, to see if anyone followed, but dared not. She just kept running, her trainers crunching across the jagged and split pavement, her hood fully fallen and flapping against her back like a limp pair of wings in the wind.

Once reaching a specific and familiar archway, she turned left into it, still hurling headfast into whatever awaited for her there. She ran straight through it until she came out the other end and hurtled herself around another corner. She was hoping to outrun anyone behind her and also to create a diversion away from where she was heading.

Focusing carefully over the heavy panting of her breathing and loud footsteps, she listened for any sign or sound coming from behind her, and heard nothing.

She would have sighed to herself in relief if the need to run and save her breath wasn't so paramount.

Up ahead she saw the familiar gateway. It was the black battered iron gate that led to the park and to Thomas.

Alice glanced around hesitantly, looking for anyone who watched her, expecting people to come rushing from the street she had just come from with pitchforks and baseballs bats at the ready.

Satisfied she saw no one, she slowed and walked on, but a mere couple of metres away from the gate, until...

It happened.

Before she had time to react something thin and thread like slithered its way around Alice's arm. The long length of it wrapped tightly around her bicep and wove itself all the way down the length of her arm to her wrist, jolting her in her step.

She looked down, eyes wide and heart freezing, to see a small silvery wire hooked around her limb, the very appearance of it startling her and confusing her all at once. It looked no harmful than dental floss or even fishing string used on rods, however it shimmered lethally in the dimming light.

Tugging her arm slightly to remove it, she followed it with her gaze. The long length of it trailing a good distance before it came to an abrupt end – connected to a very miffed looking man, whom she had only 'bumped' into a few seconds ago. The wire itself moulded and entwined itself deftly into the covering of his leathered gloves.

Confusion at his sudden appearance turned into surprise. Surprise then melted into fear at the fact he had possibly followed her this entire way. Within mere yards of finding Thomas.

" Did your mother not teach you..." He began, his voice, though clear and resonant, held a deadly tone to it. He took a slow measured step towards her. "... that it is very rude to take something that does not belong to you?"

Alice panicked, the very centre of her lungs falling deep into the very depth of her body, squeezing the life and breath out them.

This man, whoever he was, was not some normal human. He was not some random person she had just bumped into in the middle of town. He was strong and had abilities similar to that of a creature of the supernatural world.

The wire at her arm constricted, drawing tighter, becoming just painful enough that she flinched. Her frustration grew, and in a sudden wave of desperation she began to pull on the wire hoping to remove it or pull the man over with the force.

It slackened a little before falling away completely, whether by her hand or by the guy standing before her she didn't know. She simply took the moment and began sprinting straight for the gate at the centre of the parks stone perimeter.

She did not get far. For within seconds, not one but four lots of wires were enveloping her in their entwining knots and twists. The very suddenness of them surrounding her causes her to fall over and land shoulder first onto the roadside.

Alice hissed in pain as her knee scraped against the jagged edge of the curb. A hot wetness formed on her leg and told her that she was now bleeding. Not only that but she was also lying helpless on the floor with no one around to help her. No one but the frightening man behind her.

The sound of slow measured footsteps approached her, and she began to squirm, struggling wildly to get out of the strange invisible hold that was keep her in place and stopping her from escaping.

She rolled over to look at him just as he reached her; this strange angel of death with cold eyes that glared into her very being.

" I do believe you have stolen something, child." He spoke softly, but deadly, his gaze intent. He slowly lowered his gloved hand out to Alice, his other still containing the wires that held her in place before him on the ground. " Give it back."

It wasn't a question really, or a request. He was telling her to hand to him what she had stolen, and she was only too happy to oblige.

Without a pause of hesitation, Alice awkwardly thrust her hand in her pocket, pulled out the pasty and threw it before him on the ground mere inches away from his feet. She scuttled back, as far as the odd silvery strings would let her and could only wait and hope her captor would be merciful.

The tall figure before her sighed, somewhat annoyed at the simply action, "Teenagers these days." He muttered more to himself than to her, " They do not understand any form of etiquette or courtesy." He was growing acutely angry with Alice, obviously seeing her being rude for not 'handing' the object to him personally. He tugged on the wires, causing Alice to gasp in pain, his free hand beginning to pull more lethal looking strands from within the junction of his fingertip-less gloves. " Perhaps I should teach you the importance of..."

He paused, and looked down.

Some was wrong, Alice knew straight away from the moment those cold eyes landed on the food now lying uselessly between his feet. His elderly face, both regal and angular changed suddenly. It changed from a murderous glare, to surprise and then to confusion. A single thin brow rose up in questioning as he finally turned his attentions back to Alice.

" This is all what you took?" the dark angel asked her, somewhat perplexed.

Alice did nothing; neither nodded nor shook her raven coloured head. She just sat there, looking up at the frightening person who was moments away from causing her harm. Her hair fell forward as she shadowed her gaze and all but glared at him from behind her bangs. If this odd madman expected her to grovel for freedom, he had better get used to disappointment, because she wouldn't tell him anything. Not about her. Nor about her brother, for hell be damned.

"Alice?" It was a small, frightened creature that called to Alice from somewhere nearby, followed by the harsh groaning of the gate opening behind her. A sound that made the very blood in her veins turn into a river of ice.

Alice whipped her head round at the voice and all but wanted to cry out with despair.

Thomas stood there. His eyes large and mouth open like a wild thing caught in headlights. His warm chocolate orbs landed on his sister lying on the floor barely metres away from the park entrance, thin glimmering threads holding her immobile before an unfamiliar man, a stranger. His gaze went from one to the other, from the man to Alice again. Stark fear and uncertainty all but throbbing from him like another living being.

" Thomas." Alice whispered, her voice breaking at the sight. She swallowed quickly, heavily and began to call to him. " Thomas, No! Get away from here!"

" Alice!" Her brother shouted to her, a sharp cry that echoed deep into the dimming day.

" Thomas, run!" it was tearful plea, " Run!"

The being before Alice turned his long ponytailed head towards her brother. His face, if possible, twisted itself into further confusion as the boy's sudden appearance. " Who...?"

" Get away from her!" He all but bellowed angrily at the stranger, his cherub like face contorting to that of intense fury.

Then it began to happen.

Alice saw it coming even before her brother decided to move into action. Thomas's eyes grew very dark, his tiny slender hands curling into fists of barely controlled hatred. She had seen such a look from him only once. Only once in his short innocent life, and it meant only one thing.

He took a step, his shoes making no sound upon the dust covered slab. His chest rose, filling deeply with air, filling deeply with rage and power. He drew it into himself, drinking in greedily until he looked all but ready to burst with it.

" Thomas! No! Don't do it!" It was a call meant to calm. It was a call meant to reassure, but nothing could stop the storm that was already gathered, just waiting to rain down upon the two of them.

" What on earth...?"

With all the strength and power concealed within such a tiny body, he opened his mouth – and screamed!

Alice barely had time to react or to protect herself. The sound was ear piercing to the limit. The single sound evolved, it grew and spread like an invisible force, bending and stretching until it became a fully formed wave of sound. Alice could literally see it. The world around and within it bent and bowed to its will and force... heading straight for the two of them.

Alice hardly felt anything as it hit them, it was naught but a feathery touch of wind across her body, soft and comforting, the very presence of it aimed at the lone tall man standing beside her.

It hit him, full on. He had no time to defend against it, no time to leap out the way or even utter a word or a syllable. The centre of it landed into him, sending him flying back. His body bending, almost bow-like, until it all but lifted him from the ground he stood on and flung him spine first into a row of hedges a good thirty metres or so away.

The whirlwind around her died and Alice let out the breath she had been holding out into a long sigh of relief. Her eyes flashed from the now torn and shredded gap in the hedge to her brother who stood exactly where he had before, his eyes wide and wild with something akin to fear on his tiny features.

Alice acted instinctively. Ignoring the dull ache in her hip and leg, she bolted up, legs pumping until she reached her brother. Saving no time for comfort or embraces she grasped his hand and began tugging him towards the now open gate of the park. Her heart pumping and breath panting even as she heard the soft tell-tale rustle of shrubbery from the direction the man had been thrown.

" Come on!" She whispered desperately at Thomas, pulling him with her as she ran. Their footsteps were light but echoed slightly down the now empty and desolate street. The sheer strength and power of their fear pushed them to move faster.

Within a few minutes they were gone, escaping into the shadows of the old rustic park entrance. Completely out of sight, completely away and completely safe.

For now.

* * *

-o-o-

**Back at the Hellsing Manor**

-o-o-

-o-

" Do you need medical assistance, Walter?" Sir Integra enquired from behind her desk. Her glasses, though perched elegantly, reflected the light of the sun and hid the eyes that, if uncovered, would have been dark and rippling with her displeasure.

She had been sat, one leg crossed over the other, reading through a medical report of one of the new soldiers when she had first heard of Walters return to the mansion. Her good mood soon turned sour the moment she laid her eyes on him as he walked through her office door. He had a bruise forming at the top of his temple. His usually immaculate suit was torn at one shoulder and a bloodied hole was at the shin of his leg. His monocle that was most of the time perched effortlessly over his eye was now dangling uselessly over his chest. The glass itself was shattered and splintered, giving it a misted look.

Even as Walter began to tell her of the day's events, Integra's slender face was like a slab of marble, unmoving, disguising the bubbling irritation that was beginning to boil its way up inside of her.

" No ma'am." Walter said officially, looking down at himself to shake his head thoughtfully. " I am not injured badly, I was merely surprised." There was light tone to his words, as though he suddenly found something amusing. " What a strange morning the day is turning out to be." He said the last part more to himself than to the lady of the house who sat watching him intently.

" And you say there were two of them?" She asked, leaning forward to pull at the draw in her desk beside her knee and pull out a long cigar.

" Yes Sir, a young boy. He was slim with dark hair and there was another, younger, perhaps in his early teens." Walter started to explain while walking over to her, intending to light the cigarette for her – as tradition. She looked at him, examining him with her eyes for a brief moment in concern but then waved him away, lifting the box of matches up to light it herself.

Taking it as he was not needed Walter stood still and continued his report of incident.

" Did they attack you?" She enquired suddenly, taken him aback.

" No. Well, yes they did. But... you see, the oldest was a thief." Walter stammered for moment before finally getting it out.

The flame of the match sizzled out of life as Integra suddenly blew on it. The room began to fill with small plumes of smoke as Integra took a deep inhalation of her cigar and exhaled it out in a slow thoughtful manner. " Do explain Walter, you have lost me." She stated rather nonchalantly, a thin silver brow rising up in question.

" I followed them," The butler began, " That is, the eldest, whom was thought to be supposedly stealing. He ran into me, you see, in his attempt to escape his pursuer. When I found him, well, we had a little 'moment' in the street."

If possible the brow rose even higher as the information began to sink in.

" A _moment_?" Sir Integra began suspiciously, thinking the worst, " You didn't...?"

Walter shook his head solemnly, an oath to any who saw it, knowing what his mistress was insinuating. "No ma'am," he assured her, watching her stiff posture relax somewhat in the chair, " I did not intend to harm him, merely to teach the youngster some manners."

"I had the thief in my hold," Walter pulled out a few slithers of wire to show her how he had done it, watching her nod in understanding. " But then another boy appeared, it was the youngest. One moment the two were shouting at one another and the next..." He trailed off suddenly, his brow furrowing slightly to cause shadows to appear in the paleness of his forehead.

" The next?" Integra probed, wanting to know more.

The butler chose his words carefully, knowing he must be careful on how he might explain it to her. He shrugged, and it came out simply. " And the next moment... I was flown across the street."

Integra's face fell into complete surprise. She bent her head forward, the shield of her glasses no longer hiding her gaze, but rather she planted those azure orbs on him over the top of them. Her eyes widened and the ash end of her cigar fell from its limp grip in her parted lips.

Lifting a pale nimble hand she removed it from her mouth, and stubbed it out almost too harshly in the tray beside her pile of papers. " What?" It was not a question, more of a statement of disbelief.

" The boy pushed me... as though I weighed no heavier than a tiny feather." Walter explained, watching her carefully, almost seeing the cogs in her mind turning as she began to see it as he had seen it.

" But that is not all, Miss Integra, there is more." He paused, a slight smirk forming on his thin lips, "Something that may interest you."

The silence was his answer.

Deciding not to keep her waiting he began. " He pushed me nearly fifteen metres down the road and yet... he was nowhere near me when it happened. He neither approached nor physically touched me in anyway shape or form."

" How is that possible?" It was a breathless whisper from the leader of Hellsing. Confusion and then sudden suspicious gleaming from her features like a sharp reflection of light.

Walter shook his head, " I do not understand it myself." He explained further, " One moment I was standing next to the thief, and the next I was laying in a rather sharp thorn bush in a stranger's garden." Walter paused for a second and then simply said, "The boy, it seems, holds some form of 'supernatural' qualities."

Integra nodded very slowly, her silvery hair swayed with the movement. Her eyes dimmed as thoughts whirled through her mind.

" I did not see anything else after that, for they had fled the scene before I could even rise to my feet." Walter finally finished, a small smile coming to his lips as though, thinking back, he was finding it rather entertaining. " I have never seen such a thing as I had today." He muttered more to himself, but Integra heard it nonetheless.

" This is... Interesting." Integra began. She seemed troubled, pondering the situation and its events.

" It is also dangerous." She added as an afterthought, her mind calculating and digging for answers to how such a person had come to exist. How such power had come to exist. She wondered briefly that perhaps that Walter had seen incorrectly, but then shoved that thought away in a beat. If anyone was as sure about things it was Walter Dornez. He had the eyes of a hawk and the reflexes of a jungle cat.

" Letting two teenagers parade around the city, using such powers at their disposal can cause a disaster. Who knows what else they are capable of?" She spoke her mind to him, letting her butler and genuine long time friend know what battles inside herself she was facing. The disbelief. The dangers. " Who knows where they 'received' such gifts?" She finished carefully, watching him nod in agreement to her stoically.

It was fact. If such people had such powers, where had they gotten them from? Who were these humans? Were they even humans? What were they? Where they a danger to the people of this country? Were they in league with anyone who opposed the Hellsing organisation? Where they friendly of foe?

" Do you think they are dangerous to us?" Integra asked Walter, wanting his personal opinion and guidance.

" It may very well be, ma'am." He answered simply, sounding just as unsure himself, "We do not know until we find out."

Integra nodded, understanding, accepting what it was she had to do but trying to figure out how to do it. " Walter." She spoke suddenly, straightening her back with determination, a lethal glint burning its way into her glacial eyes. Something burned in them, demanding answers and hell bent on getting them no matter the risk. " We cannot allow them to continue living amongst the normal citizens of England. Not until we find out who and what they are. If they are a threat or spies of the enemy we must deal with them quickly." She paused for moment, looking Walter over once before deciding on what plan of action to take. " We must approach with caution. These are not like the simple minded ghouls that we are used to facing."

Walter bowed to her gracefully, despite his minor injuries, and rose back up, taller and Just as a resolute as his mistress. His lower jaw tilted to the side as he smirked, thinking of what the future may lie in store for all of them.

" Very good, Miss Hellsing." He spoke to her as though not a mere butler, but as a soldier would its commander, " Your orders then?"

Integra eyes narrowed in decision, becoming frosty even as they burned with a hidden fire. The room throbbed with an intensity that was almost tangible, growing deeper by the seconds that passed. The final answer must have come to her, for she straightened, her movement's fluid as she reached for another cigar from her desk draw.

She lit it. Took a deep drag, and let the snake-like plumes of smoke whirl in and around the air about her frame. And then, without further hesitation she turned her sharp, unmerciful gaze to her old friend and loyal butler, Walter, who stood waiting patiently for the order he knew she would give him.

She spoke with finality, her words hard and unmoveable like stone.

" Walter. Bring my _servant_ to me. I have a task for him."


End file.
